May I Take Your Order?
by pompom1124
Summary: Billy Batson gets a job! Bad thing is it's one of the worst job he's encountered and it's the only job he's had so far... In short, this is what happens when I volunteer as a tribute and decide that Billy would look pretty awesome in an apron. T 'Cause nothing serious is going on for now... Dumb title 'cause I was low on creativity juices.
1. Chapter 1

**This is far from Young Justice...Age being one of the problems...Just...Just flow with it ok?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi and welcome to Metro Diner, the only diner that serves metroiffic food! My name is Billy Batson, I am your waiter today, may I take your order?" Billy recited, sighing at how annoying this was. The usually happy go lucky, or at least happy, boy was tired of working at the diner. At first he was psyched and celebrating with Uncle Dudley that he found a part time job. He could finally make his own money and feel more mature. The white walls and clean marble tables seemed welcoming. Sort of like a modern version of an 80's diner with red leather booths instead of pink ones. In fact the only non-up-to-date thing was the jukebox. But as soon as the manager handed him a greasy apron as his uniform, Billy was starting to have second thoughts. And Billy was right to feel that way.

Every day after school it was the same old thing. Fly to the diner. Take orders. Hope (more like pray) for tips. Get screamed at by the manager for insulting an exceptionally rude customer. Go home. Relive this Hell the next day at three, excluding weekends.

Gripping his pen and note pad a little too tightly, he waited for the customer to hurry up. He really need to find a new job. This one was stressing him out, interestingly enough. It was all the way in Metropolis, and he lived in Fawcett City. Sure right after school he was able to turn into Captain Marvel and fly right here in twenty minutes tops, but it was boring when it came to be a routine thing. Too bad the jobs in Metropolis paid a bit better than the ones in Fawcett. That's one of the reasons that lead him to this place.

"Hey kid? Uh kid? I don't have all day you know?"

Said 'kid' looked up from his pad and forced smiled. He could tell this guy wouldn't be a good tipper. If they ever resorted to repeating or snapping him back to attention they usually didn't tip him. Too bad because they make almost 80% of his salary. Most of the time he was able to make it up but sometimes Lady Luck was just cruel. After scribbling his orders down (and making sure that the kitchen added extra hot sauce to a certain plate), Batson walled to the next client and recited the welcome for the umpteenth time that day while _'What's New Pussycat?' _played. Seriously, this was not worth two fifty an hour plus tips.

A chime rang through the diner announcing another customer. Looking at the clock Billy smirked. Four fifteen, right on time. This customer had a nice build and had kind blue eyes that were covered with glasses. He had a caring smile and skimmed over the menu in deep thought, as if he didn't do this almost every weekday for lunch. This guy was totally gonna tip Batson. After all he was a regular and enjoyable to Billy. Clark Kent had known Billy for a couple of weeks when he started working here. Sure most would still consider Clark a stranger, but Billy thought he was far from that.

"Wow. Thanks Billy. That was very welcoming. Hey next time you say it, try not to make it seem as if you loath life ok?"

"I don't loath life, I loath this job. I'm very happy person thank you very much Mr. Kent." Billy mumbled, something that was supposed to be kept in his head.

"You know you could call me Clark."

"Right. Ok Ke- I mean Mr. Clark."

"You ever this polite to your other customers?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes they're jerks the moment they walk in."

While Clark laughed, the teen wrote down the order and left to the kitchen, attaching it to the round silver wheel attached to the kitchen ceiling. After waiting a bit, Billy placed the food down on the dining table. Before he left, he felt someone's hand grab his arm. He turned to see it was Mr. Clark. "Are you ok kid?"

Billy frowned. "Uh yeah. Why?"

Clark smiled and shook his head. "Just wondering. When do you think you'll have time to talk?"

"Uh my shift ends at eight and after that I got to go home. Sorry Mr. Clark, I can't talk to you today. Maybe on Monday, that's when I get to leave early. Bye Mr. Clark."

Before Clark could deliver his goodbye, Billy walked away from the table and made his way to the men's bathroom. Washing his hands, he looked into the mirror and sighed. He did look like crap. This job was getting to him. His hair was a mess (flying at the speed of mercury today caused him to crash into a tree), his face lost its usual glow ever since he started this shit job, and his eyes where tired and dim. It was a surprise he didn't get fired yet. Splashing cold water on his face, Billy tried to convince himself it was a lack of sleep. He couldn't acknowledge the fact this job was too much stress for him.

"C'mon Batson. You manage to juggle being a super hero and a student since you were seven. How bad could being a waiter kill you? Sure it doesn't pay what you expected and you depend on tips, but that's ok. Sure your manager is a pain but I'm sure he means well..." Billy sighed. Who was he kidding? Not him that's for sure. Never less, he pulled himself together and walked back into the diner.

**XXXxXXXxXXXxXXX**

After 8:00 and his weekly paycheck came, Billy flung his uniform on its rack and placed the name tag in his pocket. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday. Putting his black jacket on, he decided to take the bus this time to avoid unsuspecting trees. Though it would take him an hour to get home, Billy decided he needed some time to think. Pulling the jacket closer as the chilling September air attacked him, the teen started to spot the usually crowded mode of transport. Grabbing the change from his pocket, he paid the fare and chose a window seat. As skyscrapers passed by and more people boarded the bus, Billy pulled out his algebra homework. This was a failed effort for he kept getting distracted. He noticed several different types of people riding the bus. A weary woman holding her child's arm, a young man with a business suit on and a grim face, an Asian lady who kept turning a ring on her finger, as if it brought pain to her but she couldn't take it off, and several others. All these people seemed just as disappointed as Billy, some even more. As if life gave them less than they expected.

Billy turned back to his homework. But even these math problems couldn't shake him off of reality. They just kept reminding him of these people. These people who were waiting, trying, and focusing on going somewhere. Perhaps a place they could call home. It was nine when Billy got to Fawcett. Aside from the driver, he was the only passenger on the bus. Placing his books back into his backpack, he muttered a 'good night' and walked to the opening that would lead him inside.

The street light flickered, and the leaves kept dancing on the sidewalk with the wind's help. It was a full moon tonight, allowing a nice silver glow in the sky. The clouds seldom hid the stars as Billy observed everything above his head. He smiled as he thought about flying as Cap just do he could enjoy this view. Climbing on the old cracked concrete steps with the smile still intact, he walked into the apartment building. The hallway was filled with noises as usual, ranging from TV shows to inappropriate sounds Billy wanted to brush off. The ceiling lights where still working considering it was using the same bulb for two years straight.

As the stairs creaked when he walked up to the third floor, Billy kept smiling. Even when a small mouse ran by he still had that adorable grin. Opening the door, he walked to where his Uncle was waiting for him and gave him a hug. After a little chat, he went to his small room with the hole in the wall, covered with a Justice League Poster and the shredded curtains. Slipping into the pajamas and then the walking over messy jeans and stained shirts until reaching the bed, Batson kept his smile on until he fell fast asleep. Sure the place was a bit messy, and it wasn't the best apartment in the world, let alone the city, but it was something. It was what Billy looked forward to every night after work.

It was his home.

**Xxxxxx**

**This is my tribute paid to the fandom...I don't really know if I'll continue this though. I think I am. Well R&amp;R.**

**FOR CIF-LOVER CAUSE YOUR STORIES NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME**


	2. Chapter 2

**It´s been what, a year? Sorry guys.**

**'''''''''''''xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx''''''''''''''''''''**

"C'mon! Tell me Billy!" "Dude you know that's a little too personal and embarrassing..." "Don't be a wuss!" "I'm not!" "Then tell me!" "No!" Monday came a little too fast for Billy. He was at the cafeteria, smashing his green peas as he avoided his friend's gaze. His best friend Freddy was harassing him for an answer. The question? Who would he pick to fuck. The embarrassing question had made Billy's face turn twenty different shades of red and cause a bunch of stutters. Oh the glories of being in the ninth grade. "Geez, leave him alone Freddy." Mary replied teasingly, not looking up from her book. The trio had been friends since they where ten. Of course Batson didn't think that have his blond friend the right to ask him such a question. "And why would you care?" Billy mumbled, continuing the green pea massacre. When the peas turned into a green goop, Billy slingshoted it across the room, hitting one of the jerks that loved teasing the trio. "SCORE! Go Billy! So... you do have one! Who is she?" "Gah! I never said that! Anyway, I'm not telling you." Batson shook his head at his mistake. He should be careful with his words uless he wanted something important to slip out. "Hmm...It's Mary isn't it! Yah that's it!" "What?!" they both screamed. Billy was horrified that his friend would even make such a vugular accusation. "No! She's my sister and you know that!" Billy yelled "Right. I keep forgetting. C'mon!" "Freddy just give up we probably don't know her." A ticked off Mary Broomfield replied, closing her book and finally taking notice of the conversation. "Exactly! The better reason for Ol' Batson to tell us!" "You and I both know you'd look hi- I mean her up on the internet." Billy flinched at his mistake knowing it was already too late as he eyed his untouched cheese pizza. Soon his friends will pelt him with insults about being gay. Or bi. Or whatever he was. Jeez Batson. Put yourself together man! As Batson looked up from his cardboard lunch tray The two teens froze at their friend's words. Fred suddenly smiled a mile grin while Mary blushed. Freddy opened his mouth to make a statement until Mary piped up. "Well yeah Blondie could do that but wwhat makes you think he'll find him?" Billy couldn't believe how well Mary took it. Mary had brushed it off a bit and she stared at her friend, waiting for an answer. 'W-Well you know, he looks up someone with that name in Fawcett and if he can't find him he'll look in the district that surrounds my work area and eventually find the guy." "Thank you for not underestimating my skills!" "But how can Freddy look for a boy student by that certain name?" Before Billy could answer, the bell rang for the final period. Billy shouted a goodbye and raced to the classroom, thanking God, for the bell. XXXXxxxXXXXxxx One Fifty. Tick Tock. One Fifty One. Tic-k...Tock. One Fifty Two. The red claded boy groaned. Five more minutes of school and he was out of here. "Mr. Batson!" Said child flinched, as a ruler meet his desk with a loud CRACK. "Y-Yes Ms.?" "Since you seem so interested in my class, mind telling me what caused thinning of the blood in many royal families and what this disease was called?" Billy froze and reached his mind for something. Where's the wisdom of Solomon when you need it? Biting his pencil against, Billy kept thinking for something he knew wasn't there. If only Billy Batson's brain was like a notebook. That's it! His notes! Billy turned to the paper on his desk but his smile quickly faded. There on his desk was a bunch of doodles that revolved around the Superman shield, a Captain Marvel lightning bolt, Snoopy, food, and more Justice League symbols. Billy gulped and looked at his now infuriated teacher. "Can you give me a hint?" This reply caused an uproar of laughter from fellow classmates. Blushing, Billy earned a angry look from his teacher. Striding over to her desk she grabbed a light pink slip from her desk. Before she finished writing the detention slip the ball rang, announcing the ending of school and the start of loud rambunctious hallways. Billy could not believe his luck. saved by the bell, twice. He was so close to revealing something personal, getting a detention, being late for work, and possibly getting fired. You'd think that since he comes early by twenty minutes or on time every day he'd get a break. But nooo. That stupid policy at Metro Diner said otherwise. Still not even that could wipe Billy's sun-shiney attitude. Smiling as he walked down the sidewalk to the alley where he usually changed into Marvel, he watched other little kids play. As a ball rolled over to him, Batson the it at a little blond. Checking his watch, he saw it was only two fifteen. He had time. Batson kicked the ball to the kid and asked if he could play. The child smiled as they passed the ball to one another, until a Beep Beep Beep invaded his ear. "Captain Marvel, Ibac has been seen on the corner of Main Street and Blvd in Fawcett." Billy looked around until he saw a shiny green sign with the word Main Street. That's where he was. Before the ground started to rumble, Batson threw himself at the boy and shouted Shazam before allowing several flying debris damage them. As Marvel flew the boy to safety, the child asked about Billy. Marvel ruffled his hair and told him he already saved the red clouded, black haired boy. Flying over to where Ibek was currently trying to destroy everything in his way, Marvel checked the time by glancing at the gigantic city's clock. As a car flew into the time teller, the glass shards flew all over the place. Cap groaned. He had only half an hour to finish this fight and maybe, just maybe, clean this mess up. If everything went as plan he would have fifteen to ten minutes to get to work. zzzz Of course for a hero, almost nothing goes as plan. Five minutes into the battle, Ibac punched the hero, sending him flying way outside city limits and a couple of miles outside of Metropolis. More beeping. 'Should I send Superman over Captain marvel?' Marvel wanted to say no, it was his fight. But then again the more hero the faster it will be... Marvel shook his head. 'Give me twenty five more minutes' After that if I haven't stopped then you can call for back up. zzzzz As Marvel looked around the crowd and couldn't believe how the tables of luck turned on him. Ibac had tired himself down, allowing Marvel to tie him up using street lights and metal beams from destroyed buildings, which were small and few. Beep Beep. "Thanks Capatin. Superman will take care of the rest." Starfire chimed. Sure the fight moved him closer to Metropolis, thus saving him time, but there were too many people to fly to Metro Diner. Someone would notice him to a Diner in this city. Batson had decided to run to work which was twenty minutes away (ten by car and two by flying), which was five minutes over his limit. In short, he was going to be late for work. He only had ten left to run instead of the average twenty. Flying into the farthest alley to evade the crowd of reporters (also the closest ally to MetroDiner, if two miles is close), Cap turned back into his Alter ego and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring if they would cause him pain the next day. Sweat trickled down Batson's face as he threw open the Diner's door. Five minutes late, as sort of planned. Billy hurriedly placed his apron on and raced to the clock to find out he was already clocked in. Looking around his eyes met the cashier's gaze. Billy smiled and gave her a hug. After she shooed him away before 'they both get in trouble', Batson started taking orders. After a couple orders, clean up for soda spills, and silently cursing some customers, Billy laid against the marble counter and smiled. The justice league was back on TV, saving the world. Now that was honest work. It wasn't just a gig, a chore, or a command (Well that last one sure is debatable), it was being able to help people. Billy smiled as the crowd in the screen cheered them. That was a job. The waiter thing Batson had going on was just a part time job he could...sort of...maybe...afford to quit. When the chimes created the pleasant sound of a customer entering, Billy reluctantly turned his view to the doors after noticing all the other waiters where busy. Taking a closer look, he realized it was Mr. Clark. Batson smiled. Racing over to the polished marble table near the window, Billy took out a note pad and opened his mouth to recite the welcome. When he was finished he took the order and did what he usually. When he strode back over to Clark, he sat down in the booth and rested against the leathery red cushion, his gaze resting on the man in front of him. Blue eyes met his and Billy covered his face with the towel he used to wipe tables to cover his blush. He was so embarrassed that he didn't mind hundreds of thousands of germs invading his face. "So Billy, any reason your covering your face up with a dirty towel?" Batson could have said because he was embarrassed. That he couldn't handle a mere look from the man. That, even though he thought the other as a friend, he really couldn't keep his composure becuase of all the damn butterflies in his stomach. Sure Billy could have said all of that and more. But instead he stuck with the first thing that came out of his mouth. "It smells nice." Clark smirked at the teenager before replying. "If you find the scent of mustard stains and other unknown things that came from gosh knows where delivered by gosh knows who appealing, then interesting." Billy's blushed deepened as he abruptly took the towel off his face and tried to put on his best angry face on. Clark tried to hide his laughter as he saw the child's face. Literally the kid's face looked like someone had painted red all over his face and the proceeded to spay paint it with a light scarlet. Actually, his face could easily be the same red Captain's Marvel's suit was made out of. "Let me guess, someone has caught your eye?" Billy started to stutter the second time that day. It was like his friends at school and Clark had teamed up to make his life miserable. "Hey, it's ok I won't tell." Clark reassuringly smiled. Billy mentally scoffed at that. He bit his lip as he looked at the older man. What was this? Fifth grade? "No. Don't even." Clarkn slid a small grin, noticing the boy averting his eyes to meet his own. "Liar. See you tomorrow?" Batson nodded as he heard the clanging of glasses against each other. That was a fast conversation. Maybe because Clark didn''t want him to lie to him anymore? Batson shrugged it off as he saw a ten dollar bill appear on the table. Tracing the designs on the green piece of paper, the teenager looked up. He didn't even get to say goodbye, let alone a thanks, as Clark walked away not even turning his head for a glance. Billy's heart skipped a beat even still. Sure in the rule book he couldn't fall head over heels with his co-workers, but the teen was certain it didn't apply to customers. Especially ones that tipped generously.

'**'''''xxxxx''''''''**

**again sorry guys**


End file.
